Realistic home video games, particularly those which include a control mechanism having a control actuator with a control mechanism connected up to a conventional television set, sometimes can be awkward to effectively utilize because there is no good way to properly mount a control mechanism for effective utilization by the user, or at least not with the same type of ease of use that is typically provided in arcade video games. Lap boards, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,640, 4,494,754, 4,494,755, and 4,648,603, can be helpful, however they do not provide the same type of easy utilization that one finds in an arcade game, and the user can become relatively uncomfortable in using the control mechanism, or have his/her utilization restricted in some manner. This is particularly true for driving games which simulate driving a car, truck, or motorcycle over certain terrain, or flying a plane through the air or captaining a ship at sea or racing a speed boat, which typically include a steering wheel and column, or handlebars.
According to the present invention a support assembly facilitating playing of a home video game, a home video game assembly, and a combination of a support assembly and a home video game, are provided which optimize easy utilization of conventional control mechanisms for home video games, but in a relatively inexpensive manner. The structures according to the invention allow a home video game to be as easy to play (either standing up or sitting on a chair) as many arcade games, and is particularly suitable for use with "driving" type games as describe above in which there is a steering wheel, handlebars, or control yoke. The assembly is easily put together, and folds up easily for storage, yet in use is stable, attractive, and adaptable to all sorts of controls.
According to one aspect of the present invention a support assembly facilitating playing of a home video game is provided comprising the following components: A controller mounting platform. A mechanical support frame which supports the mounting platform in such a way that the height of the platform from the floor may be readily adjusted. And means for positioning a video game control mechanism on the platform so that the control mechanism will not be easily inadvertently knocked off the platform.
The platform may have a substantially flat top surface, and the positioning means may comprise hook and loop fasteners attached to the top surface of the platform (and cooperating with corresponding hook or loop fasteners attached to a control mechanism for a home video game). Alternatively, the positioning means may include a belt (either elastic, or substantially inelastic) operatively holding the control mechanism to the platform, and/or appropriate surface manifestations on the control platform which fit the particular control mechanism involved. However, the hook and loop fasteners allow one to easily change the control mechanism that is moved into association with the platform, not requiring that there be any specific surface manifestations on the platform that are dedicated to a particular type of control mechanism. Alternatively, the positioning means may comprise an adaptor dimensioned and configured to engage, with a secure fit, both the platform top surface and the video game control mechanism. For example, the adaptor may be connected to the top surface with removable fasteners, and the adaptor may have a central cavity which securely fits the control mechanism therein. The assembly may further comprise at least one belt engaging the adapter and dimensioned to pass over and engage a control mechanism positioned in the cavity to assist in holding the control mechanism in the cavity.
Preferably the mechanical support frame comprises a base, a central support, and a diagonal support, the central support slidably connected to the base by a first connection, the diagonal support pivotally connected to the base by a second connection, and the central support pivotally and slidably connected to the diagonal support by a third connection. Preferably, the base and the central support are substantially U-shaped, each having two legs and a cross-piece; and wherein the legs of the central support are connected to the legs of the base, and the cross-pieces of the central support and the base are connected to the diagonal support. The assembly typically further comprises plurality of linearly spaced first openings in the diagonal support alignable with at least one second opening in the third connection; and further comprising an adjustment pin which fits in and is removable from aligned first and second openings to provide height adjustment of the platform.
Typically, all of the mechanical support frame major components, the base, the central support, and the diagonal support, are of metal or plastic tubing so that the support is easy and inexpensive to construct, and relatively lightweight. The tubing is preferably substantially circular in cross section, although if slightly more complicated mechanisms are provided the tubing may have other configurations, at least spaced from where the tubing elements are connected together. The third connection may comprise a substantially T-shaped tubular element having a leg portion receiving the diagonal support therein, and a cross portion receiving the base crosspiece therein. The second connection may comprise a substantially T-shaped tubular element having a leg portion receiving a diagonal support therein and a cross portion receiving the central support crosspiece therein. The first connection may comprise first and second tubes engaging the base legs and upstanding portions engaging the central support legs. The tubes and upstanding portions may have a rigid angle between them (e.g. 90.degree.), or a pivotal connection (provided by a simple pivot pin and cooperating flanges with openings for the pivot pin) may be provided.
The invention also relates to a combination providing a support assembly as described above in combination with a video game control mechanism positioned on the platform by the positioning means. The video game control mechanism preferably comprises a control within a casing positioned on the positioning means, and a control actuator extending outwardly from the controller. The control actuator preferably comprises a steering wheel and steering column (which includes within its scope a control yoke), or handlebars. However, a conventional joy stick, or like control mechanism, may also be utilized.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a home video game assembly is provided comprising: a floor mounted adjustable height platform having a top surface; a video game control mechanism; and means for positioning the video game control mechanism on the platform top surface so that the control mechanism will not be easily inadvertently knocked off the platform.
The video game control mechanism may comprise a controller in a casing positioned by the positioning means, and a control actuator comprising a steering wheel and steering column extending outwardly from the controller.
The platform top surface may be substantially flat, and the positioning means may comprise any of the alternatives discussed above, such as hook or loop fasteners attached to the top surface of the platform and cooperating loop or hook fasteners on the control mechanism (that is, cooperating with the hook and loop fasteners on the platform); or an adapter dimensioned and configured to engage with a secure fit both the platform top surface and a video game control mechanism, the adapter being connected to the top surface with removable fasteners, and the adapter having a central cavity which securely fits the control mechanism therein; and further comprising at least one belt engaging the adapter and dimensioned to pass over and engage the control mechanism positioned in the cavity to assist in holding the control mechanism in the cavity.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet advantageous and effective structure facilitating utilization of a home video game, which optimizes the realism of the game, the comfort of the player while playing the game, and may closely simulate an arcade in a home environment. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.